logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Dolby Digital/Other
1995-present WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homeward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).png|James and the Giant (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) D3 Mighty Ducks 1996 Screenshot 3101.jpg|D3 The Mighty Ducks (1996) Vs170712-217.jpg|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) Hercules Screenshot 2783.jpg|Hercules (1997) Vs170712-165.jpg|George of the Jungle (1997) Vs180406-020.jpg|Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) Credit21.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) Beautyandthebeast2disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas (1997) IMG 1914.PNG|Mulan (1998) Pocahontas Screenshot 2186.jpg|Pocahontas II Journey to a New World (1998) Lion King 2 Screenshot 2416.jpg|The Lion King II Simba's Pride (1998) IMG 2349.PNG|The Horse Whisperer (1998) Vs180310-022.jpg|The Parent Trap (1998) IMG 2009.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998) Vs180310-019.jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) 195242DB-B60E-450B-A706-8F2CC8019AB1.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) IMG 2114.PNG|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1999) IMG 2109.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) IMG 2125.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2012.PNG|Toy Story 2 (1999) Mickeysonceuponachristmasdolby.png|Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) Vs170712-425.jpg|John Henry (2000) IMG 2117.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) Vs180310-031.jpg|Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins (2000) IMG 2217.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) 9D434779-71C0-4EDA-A1A3-1FF0CC9BEF3C.png|Remember the Titans (2000) Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 2244.jpg|The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea (2000) 131291EA-A0D4-46E4-BC81-BF2D9D627467.png|Recess School’s Out (2000) IMG 2027.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) IMG 2061.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Lady_Tramp_2_Screenshot_2055.jpg|Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2001) Vs170712-174.jpg|The Princess Diaries (2001) IMG 2120.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 2003.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) IMG 2131.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) Vs180704-204.jpg|Cinderella II Dreams Come True (2002) IMG 2032.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) C204B878-B8E6-4404-8283-622A2C7CE6BB.png|The Country Bears (2002) Vs180704-206.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) IMG 2157.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) 9D861856-0C0F-48EC-90B4-CFD8D63CF015.png|The Rookie (2003) Vs170711-020.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) IMG 2328.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) Special Edition (LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) 101_Dalmatians_2_Screenshot_2182.jpg|101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure (2003) IMG 2151.PNG|Stitch the Movie (2003) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) E7D3BDEA-D0CA-46AF-95E8-49C91B182DA9.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) IMG 2374.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) Atlantis_Milos_Return_Screenshot_2398.jpg|Atlantis Milo's Return (2003) FB641042-57AD-4CFA-AE07-F555F63E4B48.png|Teacher’s Pet (2003) A079CE50-9BFA-455D-8C45-4DF3BBBA4B51.png|Holes (2003) IMG 2005.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING (1994, 2003).jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) Special Edition George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|George of the Jungle 2 (2003) Vs180709-002.jpg|Desino (2003) IMG 1786.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) Vs170712-280.jpg|The Haunted Mansion (2003) IMG 1952.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) 985E6F35-6A49-4F05-A9FB-15BAE89E7212.png|Miracle (2004) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) Vs180331-001.jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) Vs170712-180.jpg|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) Vs180311-009.jpg|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) IMG 0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) IMG 2039.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) Vs180310-049.jpg|The Pacifier (2005) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) Vs180315-002.jpg|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) IMG 2233.PNG|Sky High (2005) IMG 2162.PNG|Lilo and Stitch 2 Stitch Has A Glitch (2005) Vs180315-008.jpg|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse (2005) Vs180704-221.jpg|Tarzan II (2005) 066D4C10-5CBF-43B5-BE8F-B0E83BC7FFE3.png|Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) IMG 1900.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) 29DC85C0-0CAB-4579-9A4E-F6138FECAF1B.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) Vs180315-011.jpg|Glory Road (2006) Bambi_2_Screenshot_2147.jpg|Bambi II (2006) IMG 2143.PNG|Eight Below (2006) Vs170712-149.jpg|The Shaggy Dog (2006) Brother_Bear_2_Screenshot_2173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) IMG 1978.PNG|Cars (2006) IMG 2318.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) Vs180709-004.jpg|The Invincible (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) Credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) Fox_Hound_2_Screenshot_2053.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) Vs170711-027.jpg|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) Vs180704-231.jpg|Disney Princess Enchanted tales Follow your Dreams (2007) IMG 1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2007) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) IMG 2321.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) IMG 1906.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG 2336.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG 1910.PNG|WALL-E (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) Tinkerbell 2008 Screenshot 2318.jpg|Tinker Bell (2008) D25CB0F9-0511-4F03-A7BF-274604B872D8.png|Bolt (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) IMG 1575.PNG|Oceans (2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana The Movie (2009) IMG 1975.PNG|UP (2009) White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) Steven.png|White Bird The Movie: Stop Birds (2009) Toy Story 3 Screenshot 3047.jpg|Toy Story 3 (2010) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) IMG 2018.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) Grumpaa.png 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2715.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996, 2013) D1FA9849-C876-4E68-A6BB-85F416F9C47C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) Star Wars VII Force Awakens Screenshot 4121.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI The Force Awakens (2015) 2007-present Angrybirdsseasonsmpaa.png|Angry Birds Seasons (2008) IMG 2015.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) IMG 2290.PNG|G-Force (2009) B43A5666-49E3-4C6E-BA53-CEA979CFDC52.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) IMG 2326.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) Shan.png|White Bird The Movie: Snow Angry (2010) Gnomeo Juliet 2011 Screenshot 2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) IMG 1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) IMG 3229.PNG|Thor (2011) Vs180315-024.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG 2313.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) IMG 3051.PNG|Captain America The First Avenger (2011) Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Ever After (2012) IMG 2282.PNG|John Carter (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-it Ralph (2012) MPAA Monsters Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) IMG 3043.PNG|Iron Man 3 (2013) IMG 2284.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) IMG 3175.PNG|Thor The Dark World (2013) IMG 3044.PNG|Captain America The Winter Soldier (2014) IMG 3203.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) IMG 2188.PNG|Avengers Age of Ultron (2015) IMG 2192.PNG|Ant-Man (2015) Alice Through Looking Glass Screenshot 3374.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) IMG 2195.PNG|Captain America Civil War (2016) Petes Dragon Screenshot 3071.jpg|Pete's Dragon (2016) Doctor Strange Screenshot 3384.jpg|Doctor Stranger (2016) Download.jpg|Freeway Fury The Movie (2017) IMG 2184.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 (2017) IMG 2209.PNG|Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Category:Dolby Laboratories